


【美苏】颜值攻击

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Illya, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Model Napoleon Solo, No Smut, Solo is Younger Than Illya, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚万万没想到，他和自己的偶像、当红模特拿破仑·苏洛同居了，还阴差阳错跟他睡了。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 9





	【美苏】颜值攻击

伊利亚带着三个吻痕两个牙印逃出了他和苏洛的公寓。路上他把嘴唇磕破了，要不是盖比提醒他都没有发现自己穿错了苏洛的袜子。

维多利亚也在盖比家，她说伊利亚是自作自受，还说如果她是苏洛早半年就把他搞定了。盖比还算有良心，只是冷静地问他们有没有做安全措施，然后拍拍他的肩安慰他男人是不会怀孕的。

伊利亚感觉有些窒息。你们就不能有些怜悯心么！

什么怜悯？维多利亚瞥了他一眼。全纽约有多少个姑娘等着睡苏洛你还不清楚么？然后她弹了弹自己的指甲，要不是我还有职业操守这回事，我也想睡他。

盖比没说什么，只是用眼神示意他快点把整件事一五一十说出来，最好连一星半点的芝麻粒也不要剩下。但伊利亚觉得没什么可说的，他们只是喝了点酒，然后……

然后你就让他把你上了？盖比帮他补全了整句话，然后整个人往沙发上一靠，盯住他：伊利亚，事到如今，你还是跟他直说了吧。

说什么？他抬起头，看见盖比的眉头更皱了。

说你喜欢他。或者，盖比耸了耸肩，至少，喜欢他的脸。

这件事说起来全都要怪维多利亚，是她在其中推波助澜、让他们两个人住到一个屋檐下的。她替时尚杂志工作，常常把一些模特的后台照片发给他和盖比，伊利亚这才发现原来他和苏洛距离那么近。

他开始关注拿破仑·苏洛的契机和其他人有些不同，很多人是因为去年的春装秀场知道了他，伊利亚则是因为查尔斯·布兰登的电影。那时还没开始出名的小模特在那部电影里客串了一个小角色，饰演少年时候的查尔斯·布兰登，骑在马上一跃而过，像少女绮梦中的丛林妖精，眉目间总带着戏谑人间的味道，知道自己会让人难忘，但又毫不在乎。

伊利亚此前没料到他会迷上一个比自己还小五岁的模特，但之后他跳过疑虑直接进入了行动环节。那时候知道苏洛的人还不多，他的Instagram账号一周才更新一次、没有推特、脸书未知，因此伊利亚自己写了一个程序专门用来筛选他的讯息。这个程序成效惊人，七拐八弯地搜出了苏洛十五岁时候打篮球的视频，恐怕连苏洛自己都不知道还有这么一个视频存在。后来苏洛开始做职业模特，有了更多活动也有了更多信息，开始传出一些难辨真伪的绯闻，于是从维多利亚那里打听内幕就成了家常便饭。

但是事情真正开始发酵是在一年前。伊利亚决定把自家的一个空房间租出去，消息一发出去，维多利亚立刻说要替他介绍一个租客，而且看在盖比的份上愿意替他这个社交恐惧症患者全权负责。租客入住那天，伊利亚一大早就背着电脑逃到了盖比家，只留了张纸条在冰箱上交代注意事项。当晚回家时新租客已经睡下了，因此第二天一大早伊利亚出门时，发现拿破仑·苏洛正站在自家厨房里，袖口挽到肩膀上，正在煎蛋，吓得他登时摔了手机。事后他才知道维多利亚是有预谋的，他和苏洛都是无辜受害者。

家里住着自己的偶像这件事让伊利亚不敢轻易回家，只能早出晚归试图躲开他。苏洛入住一个月了，他们没说过几句话，但伊利亚每天都在无数遍检索苏洛的讯息，生怕他住得不高兴会从这里搬离。伊利亚又挫败又沮丧，这样的情况持续到某一天苏洛把他堵在了客厅里，逼问他是不是对自己有意见。

苏洛微恼的时候会挑眉、齿关咬合、一只眼收紧一只眼微瞪，这种情况很少见，伊利亚不由得瞪大眼睛直直看着他——他真的太好看了。苏洛在生气，情绪都带着爪子，可他满脸都是逼人的少年气息，让伊利亚不禁面红耳赤视线乱飘。苏洛看他这样，结果自己笑了起来。

对不起，我让你紧张了吧。

听见男孩首先道歉，伊利亚也手忙脚乱地道歉起来，说他只是不太适应家里突然多了一个人。然后苏洛望着他，慢慢地、一个词一个词地说，我希望能和你成为朋友，好么？

好啊，当然好了。

当晚，伊利亚当然失眠了，第二天一大早他逃到盖比家里，到了中午又心虚地回去，发现苏洛不在家之后急忙打开电脑搜他的消息，看他是不是今天又有活动。直到下午三点，他在Instagram更新了健身房的照片之后，伊利亚才彻底放下心来。那之后他和苏洛过了一段互相小心翼翼迁就对方的日子，渐渐可以同时坐在一张餐桌上吃饭，可以在卫生间撞见对方也不会觉得尴尬。后来他们发现两个人喜欢的游戏一样，于是开始坐在同一张地毯上联机了。苏洛跟他想象的不太一样，私下里和普通的男孩没什么差别，时不时还会因为熬夜打游戏而赖床，然后撒娇求伊利亚帮他做早餐。类似的事发生多了，有一天伊利亚在Instagram上看见苏洛发了一张三明治的图片，配文是一个爱心。再一看，图里的三明治分明是他今早替苏洛做的，全麦、牛油果、鲜虾，他连配料表都记得！伊利亚胡思乱想了一整天，回到家之后看见苏洛还要装作什么也没发生，难熬胜过期末考。偏偏苏洛要拉他一起打游戏，他看见那张脸就没法拒绝，于是第二天赖床的男孩又求他帮自己做三明治了。

但事情进展到后来那个地步是伊利亚怎么也不会料到的。

起因是他的项目在校内拿了奖，苏洛提议喝点酒庆祝一下。好吧，喝点酒没什么问题，苏洛没到合法饮酒年龄也没什么问题，伊利亚拿着自己的驾照替两个人买了酒，回到家，两个人开开心心打开瓶盖，几杯酒下肚，事情开始不对劲了。

先是伊利亚觉得屋里太闷扯松了领口，接着是苏洛觉得舌头和喉咙火辣辣的痛，不久伊利亚感觉自己前额叶和太阳穴都是暖融融的幻觉，一抬头看见苏洛开了冰啤酒。

伊利亚想去洗把脸清醒一下，结果回到客厅刚坐下就被苏洛压上来亲了好几下。他一开始只当是玩笑，毕竟男孩的上眼皮都醉得泛红了，但接下来的苏洛摁着他亲个不停，从只是亲脸，到直直对着他的唇乱啃，最后连舌头也不放过。伊利亚想要推开他，但一睁开眼就看见他黑色的长睫毛在扇动、刚把手搭上他的肩就能摸到手掌下紧实的肌肉。在他迟疑的时候，苏洛随意地朝他一瞟，那里面含着的迷离和炙热是实体的。他呜咽一声，不挣扎了。

回忆这件事情让伊利亚的心脏几乎从耳朵里跳出来，但维多利亚的表情跟听了两个小时财务报表没什么两样。她的眉毛拉成两道平线，红唇一动就露出里面白森森的牙齿。

告诉你一个坏消息：苏洛的前几任都是女孩，他是个异性恋。

伊利亚不知道该摆什么表情，只能愣愣地看着她。盖比把手放在他的肩上，问他现在打算怎么办。

不知道。他真的不知道。可能把苏洛赶出去会是个好主意，但这件事是谁的责任没人说得清，他也狠不下心来把苏洛赶走。他在盖比家躲了两天，第三天他终于被盖比赶了回去，回到家一开门就看见苏洛正在收拾东西，衣物杂物随身物装满了行李箱。

你……你要搬出去？

我……对啊……

苏洛看了他一眼，立刻垂下视线。你还好么？你的手机落在了家里，我不知道该怎么跟你联系。

嗯，现在没事了。你找到新的房子了？

嗯……

他们互相支吾几声，彻底没了话可谈。伊利亚看着他搬纸箱，觉得站在房子中间的自己无比碍事，只好靠到墙边。

需要我帮忙么？他试图接过苏洛手中的一个纸箱，立刻被阻止。

不！不用了！我自己搬就好……

不一会，苏洛拎着大包小包出了门，跟他道别时甚至不敢看他的眼睛。

我走了。他说完，低着头拖着行李箱踱步离开。

事情进行得太快，伊利亚还想说什么，却似乎已经来不及了。他低头，瞥见自己的脚，苏洛的袜子还穿在他脚上。

伊利亚愣了几秒，突然一股力气推了他一把，他打开门，男孩正好站在电梯间里，一回头就看见了他。

你的袜子！这句话把伊利亚的嗓子塞住。呃……我穿错了你的袜子……洗干净之后再拿去给你行么？

苏洛眨眨眼没说话，伊利亚越看他的表情越慌。

之后把你的新地址发给我好么？

苏洛把身子转过来，放开行李箱的把手。

你不会再也不想见到我了么？

我为什么要……

我以为你会讨厌我，我以为你生气了……

苏洛咬着唇不说话了，这下伊利亚心脏狂跳，嘴巴开合了几下不知道该说什么。

——我没有啊。

好一会儿，这句话从伊利亚的牙齿里飘出来，他不确定苏洛有没有听到，但苏洛的两只眼睛迅速亮起来。

那我能不能留下来？我撒谎了，根本没找到新的房子，收留我吧，伊利亚？男孩眨巴着眼睛，轻声重复：收留我好么？

伊利亚刚要开口，突然想起来自己应该显得冷酷一点，于是沉下脸不说话，只是拉开了门让他进屋，没想到苏洛扯住他就说，我喜欢你，但是如果你讨厌我了我就消失，好不好？

伊利亚的脸迅速变得滚烫，烫得他感觉自己嘴里含着块烙铁，说起话来牙齿都打架：可是你不是异性恋么？你不是去年才和那个女运动员分手了么？今年三月不是还和挪威的女模特闹绯闻么？

男孩眼睛都忘了眨，直看着他。伊利亚你……原来你知道我是谁么？他摇摇头，不对，原来你是我的粉丝么？！接着他不等伊利亚回答整个人扑上来缠住他，笑出两颗小虎牙：你是不是喜欢我很久了？是不是？

我……我没有！

伊利亚挣扎着狡辩，但狡辩的声音越来越低，直至最后听不见。男孩忽略了他的反驳开始自我检讨：对不起，我第一次喜欢上同性，不知道怎样才能让你喜欢我……

他捂住脸试图遮住自己脸上的表情，听到男孩继续说：但现在发现，原来你已经那么喜欢我了啊。

现在伊利亚开始不喜欢他了。


End file.
